Loud House The Origin of the Fantastic 4
Loud House The Origin Of the Fantastic 4 is The 2 hour special of the loud House Plot when A group of astronauts gain superpowers after a cosmic radiation exposure and must use them to oppose the plans of their enemy, Doctor Victor Von Doom. Could Lincoln be Unframed before it's too late? Synopsis ( Spoilers ahead ) it was a chilly November in royal woods there was about a forty year old who had Blond hair and had Bright Blue eyes. He was wearing a white sweater, a Black Coat, black dress pants and Black Shoes. His Name was Jack Bellamy. One of the people was the man in his late thirties. He had short Black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a Black suit with a Matching tie and Black Dress shoes. His Name was Edward Richards As they were walking to tall V shaped Building called " Von Doom industries " where they had a meeting about studying a cosmic storm in space he signed a deal to go into outer space to study the radiation so the guys decided to go out to dinner to celebrate to get ready to go to space they went to Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro as then A women She wore masks with holes on them that represent eyes and a mouth. It is unknown what is behind these masks she has Blue hair and a Red robe following by a pink Long Haired woman with an Outfit ( identical Lori's ) arrived Named Shy Gal and Crystal ( they were sisters ) arrived too for the space trip and the Guys break into their musical routine, with Victor on violin, Edward harmonica, and Jack on spoons ( and the bass ) Then Crystal began to dance to the music The act is interrupted when victor unknowingly mistakes a man's toupee for a tarantula and Edward subsequently takes the guard's gun and starts shooting the toupee, and the song ends with The waiter Breaking the violin Meanwhile Lincoln was going Home but when he prepares to use the bathroom, toilet water comes flooding out, showing that someone had clogged it last night. The girls thinks Lincoln did it, as he has a habit of doing so, but he protests that he didn't do it this time. But His Sisters Chew Him Out So Hard That Lola Tells Mom and Dad and when They hears this they were very angry When His Family Tells Him the Truth when but Lincoln refuses. This makes Mr. and Mrs. Loud angry when they realize that they cannot trust Lincoln to not Tell the truth, and therefore they cannot trust Lincoln with Everything at all and so, they ground Lincoln and take away his privileges ( except His Comics and Mr Bon Bon ) Poor Lincoln The quintet travels to outer space to observe the cosmic energy clouds, but Edward miscalculates and the clouds materialize ahead of schedule. Edward and the Sisters leave the shielded station to rescue Bellamy, who had gone on a spacewalk to place the samples. Bellamy receives full exposure in outer space, while the others receive a more limited dose within the station. Back home they soon develop superpowers: Edward can stretch his body like rubber, Shy Gal can become invisible and generate force shields, Crystal Can possesses genetically superior Inhuman physiology, which has been enhanced and mutated by exposure to the Terrigen Mist., and Bellamy becomes a rock-like creature with superhuman strength and durability. Meanwhile, Von Doom faces a backlash from his stockholders because of the publicity from the space mission, and has a scar on his face that came from an exploding control console on the station. Bellamy's fiancee Carol cannot handle his new appearance and leaves him. Bellamy goes to brood on the Fred Washington Bridge and accidentally causes a traffic pileup while preventing a man from jumping off the bridge. Bellamy, Richards and the Sisters use their various abilities to contain the damage and prevent harm including saving the crew of an DFD ladder truck that nearly fell off the bridge due to the chaos. The media dubs them the Fantastic Four. They move into Richards' lab in the Baxter Building to study their abilities and seek a way to return Bellamy to normal. Von Doom, himself mutating, offers his support but blames Richards for the failure of the spaceflight, which has lost him his company. Back at Home Lincoln was Very Upset Over this treatment He Became so Angry That he Trashed The House So Hard With His Rage, But Once the Loud Family Returned and saw Lincoln was about to destroy His Dad's Records. His Dad Became Very Angry Indeed He Yelled at Lincoln For Destroying their Home and that's when he grounded him again for good. But that Night a Remorseful Luna approaches Lynn Sr and tells Him that she never should have been harsh to Lincoln But decided to Help Lincoln to Find out who clogged the toilet So when Luna and Lincoln discover that it was Lucy who clogged the toilet and they told Their parents about this They were Furious. and told them to go back to bed and will scold Lucy in the afternoon Richards tells the group he will construct a machine to recreate the storm and reverse its effects on them, but warns it could possibly accelerate them instead. Meanwhile von Doom's arm has become organic metal, allowing him to produce bolts of electricity, and he begins plotting revenge. He drives a wedge between Bellamy and Richards, who has rekindled his relationship with Shy Gal. Using the machine, von Doom restores Jack to human form, while accelerating von Doom's condition, causing much of his body to turn to metal. Von Doom knocks the human Jack unconscious and captures Richards. Back At The Loud Home Lynn Sr and Rita are furious at Lucy for lying to them, blaming it on Lincoln for which he didn't do and being a mean terrible Sister , Lucy cries and blames television for her wicked ways but They aren't falling for that again when they realize they cannot trust Lucy to torture Lincoln and therefore, they can't trust Lucy to do goth, Lynn Sr forbade Lucy to anymore goth ). Now calling himself Doctor Doom, he puts on a metallic mask to hide his disfigurement, tortures Richards and fires a heatseeking missile at the Baxter Building in an unsuccessful attempt to defeat Crystal. Shy Gal confronts Doom but is outmatched. Bellamy arrives to assist her, transformed into the Thing again by reusing the machine (speaking his signature line, "It's clobberin' time!"). The battle spills into the streets. The Sisters combine their powers to wrap Doom in an inferno of intense heat, and Bellamy and Richards douse him with cold water, inducing thermal shock and freezing Doom in place. In an epilogue, Bellamy informs Richards that he has accepted his condition with the help of Carol Pingrey, a blind artist for whom he has developed feelings, and the team embraces its role as superheroes. Richards proposes marriage to Shy Gal, who accepts. Meanwhile, Doom's statue-like remains are being transported back to his homeland of Latveria when the dockmaster's electronic manifest briefly undergoes electromagnetic interference, suggesting that Doom is alive. and as the episode ends with Doom Opens His eyes and Grins evilly as then he was alive again. Trivia * This is based On the Fantastic 4 ( 2005 ) and sleuth and consequences Gallery